The present application is related to bicycle accessories, and more particularly to an air-filled bicycle seat.
When riding on a traditional rigid bicycle seat, a rider's upper leg muscles (abductus magnus) drive into the seat with every stroke, or downward pedal motion, and the gluteus maximus muscles are flexed against the seat causing the body to lift and fall. This causes a substantial energy loss.
Further, there is a developing body of science that confirms that traditional rigid bicycle seats can cause some severe physical impairments, notably male impotency. The penile artery can be easily compressed when traditional seat are ridden, even those having a substantial amount of padding, and the up-and-down motion of the legs of a rider can lead to discomfort or worse.